Beck's trouble
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Based loosely of of TMI, and highly based off of a Fanfic my Cousin wrote called "Bumblebee's trouble" T fo moderate swearing AU: Bots and Cons as humans


Beck's Trouble.

beccalovesbumblebee- My elaboration of my cousin Nightshadowv's Bumblebee's trouble which SHE WILL CONTINUE IT, OR SHE WILL DISAPPEAR! *Winks, before laughing evilly* So I don't claim her story, or TFP at all. Becks, and Jess are the OCs. Me, and Nightshadow created Jess. Becks is purely mine. In third person, but is Rebecca-centric. Also, this will not be the complete story. If you want all of the story which this is based off of like I said check out my cousin's story "Bumblebee's trouble" which, I find amusing, and essentially awesome.

A few things first:  
1) All Cybertronians are human in this. 2) The Allspark is an unappraised gem that both Orion Pax, and Megatron are after. 3) Omega, Orion, and Megatron are all adopted brothers. The only blood between them is Megatron and Omega Supreme are cousins. 4) Rebecca and Jessica are half sisters by Elita One, Megatron is Jessica's father, and Pax is Rebecca's father. 5) Also, my cousin made Rebecca a hard ass which she is, but she does have feelings that she may not show all the time, but Bumblebee know they are there, and he loves her for it. Becks also had a hard childhood.

Let's do this thing.

She sat at her desk, and wrote a quick poem into her journal that never left her side. Rebecca wrote poems that contained her secrets, and the secrets that her Father forced upon her. Of course some of them were about Bumblebee. She hid away most of her poems away in her laptop, but others that had to do with her Father she hid in the encrypted section of the A-bot file.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her dreamlike state. She glanced at the phone, and saw that it was Bumblebee, her boyfriend.

"Hello?" She answered the phone in a daze.

"Are you Becks?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, I am, but who are you?" Rebecca nearly growled at the woman.

"It is Bumblebee," The woman began. "I found him, and he is not in good shape. I do not know what happened, but he is being rushed to the hospital as we speak. I called you, because the only other number in this phone is "Omega", and there was no answer."

My heart sank. Bumblebee was being taken to the hospital.

The woman interrupted her silence. "Becks? Are you still there? Can you get ahold of Omega Supreme for me to tell him that Bumblebee is going to the hospital?"

Rebecca shook her head, as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't... He is Bumblebee's Father, and he has been dead for years now."

"Okay," The woman said. "Are you okay?"

Becks shook her head. "No, I'm not. Will you tell me how bad he is?"

The woman went quiet, and Becks was becoming frustrated with the stranger.

"Tell me," Becks demanded trying to hide the pain in her voice. "I just need to know okay." Her voice became calmer, and the worry and sadness in her voice was coming through.

"Not good, Becks. I suggest you come to the hospital to see him. I am no doctor, but I would say he may be in a coma," The woman said.

Becks didn't reply, she just hung up the phone. She ran out of her house in the direction of the local hospital knowing that they would take him there first, and then transfer him somewhere else. Her journal was left behind on her desk, and in the back of her mind.

She passed a woman holding Bumblebee's cell phone.

"Excuse me," Becks said. "That is my friends phone. Can I have it?"

"I guess," The woman said reluctantly.

"I'm Becks," Rebecca said.

"Okay." The woman handed over the phone.

"Thanks," Becks muttered before she ran towards the hospital.

"Bumblebee!" She called nearly screaming.

Many of the people in the waiting room shushed her, but she didn't hear them. Rebecca just needed to find Bumblebee. She went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The women asked in an unamused tone.

"I need to find someone," Rebecca responded at a loss for words.

"Honey, I need a name," The secretary responded.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee Supreme," Rebecca said. "I need to know where he is."

"Okay, his room number is 270, but you need to sit in the waiting area, because you are not permitted back to see him right now," The secretary said pointing at one of the chairs in the waiting area. With a huff Rebecca took a seat, but only until the secretary took her eyes off of her. She got up, and ran past the uninterested women to search for her boyfriend's room.

It took her awhile, but she finally found Bee's room. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself to see a sickly looking blonde haired boy on a hospital bed, but that would have been a good thing. What she saw nearly reduced her to tears.

Bumblebee looked like he was on the verge of death. His features were distorted into a frown, and his blonde hair was matted with blood, and dirt.

Her body went numb, and she wasn't sure she could move, but she propelled herself forward. She sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at Bumblebee's face.

"Bee?" Becks asked hoping her voice didn't waver. He didn't respond, his features didn't move, and that worried her. Tears ran down her face, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Please, don't do this to me." She begged brushing some of the hair away from his closed eyes.

"Wake up!" Rebecca screamed. "Please, can't you see that I need you!" She was full-fledged crying now. Rebecca hardly ever cried.

"Wake up," Her broken spirit muttered. She laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heart that was the only thing about Bumblebee that was still was alive. The heart monitor beeped, and she could make out the unsteady beat of his heart. She cried on him leaving small wet spots on his shirt.

Just then a doctor entered the room. "What are you doing in here? No one is supposed to be in here," The doctor said in a harsh tone.

Becks shot up, and wiped her tears away. She opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor put up a hand silencing her before she could speak.

"The secretary said a young woman was asking to get back here to see him," He paused to motion at Bumblebee. "But then she said that the girl disappeared."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it," The doctor exclaimed. "Don't come back here means, you cannot see the patient."

"I'm sorry," Becks muttered looking down at her feet. "I just had to see him..."

"You need to leave," The doctor commanded.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with him? Please, I need to know," Rebecca pleaded her blue eyes meeting the doctor's.

"He is in a coma," The doctor said plainly as if he was referring to a sick dog, not the love of her life.

"Will he recover?" Becks asked her voice giving in to her emotions.

"It is too early to know," The doctor admitted. "You need to leave now." He touched her shoulder.

Rebecca nodded. When the doctor turned around she ran back to Bumblebee's side, and kissed him. The doctor grabbed her by her collar, and pulled her off of him. She knew the doctor was mad, but she couldn't leave him with out kissing him goodbye.

The doctor held her by her collar, and dragged her down the hallway away from Bumblebee's hospital room. As he dragged her Rebecca spotted Arcee, who was pretending to be a doctor at the hospital.

"Abby," Rebecca called. Arcee looked at her, and shook her head. "Tell him to let me stay here with Bumblebee!"

Arcee didn't answer her, she just shook her head, and mouthed, "I'm sorry, I can't."

He escorted her out of the hospital, and left her sitting on the sidewalk overwhelmed with emotion.

After she sat there for a half hour Orion Pax finally came to get her. He walked past her, and stopped to stare at her, but she didn't notice. Orion sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm protectively around his daughter. He placed a kiss on her forehead, like a mother would kiss her childs injured knee.

"Come on, Rebecca," Orion began. "Let's go home."

"Dad, its Bumblebee," Rebecca paused as Orion put a hand up to silence her.

"I know. I talked to Arcee already," Orion said holding her head against his shoulder.

"They won't let me go in the room to be with him. Dad, he needs me. I mean Orion. He needs me. Make her let me in," Rebecca begged.

"We will talk about this more in the car. It isn't safe for us to talk out here." Orion got up. "Come on," He said offering her his hand.

Rebecca eyed his hand before reluctantly taking it. She walked with Pax to his car, and climbed in. He sat in the drivers seat looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"I can't make her let you in. Rebecca, you have to understand Arcee is undercover, and showing you any special treatment will jeopardize her cover," Orion said.

Rebecca was done understanding. "No, I will not understand! Everything boils down to the Allspark with you, and I know it. You don't care about Bumblebee at all do you?" She glared at him. "You want to know why Omega left the Allspark to Bumblebee?"

Pax looked thoughtful for a minute, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Rebecca cut him off.

"He gave it to, Bumblebee so it wouldn't end up with you, or Megatron! He knew Bumblebee wouldn't give into the sides," Rebecca nearly screamed at her father.

"But he would give up anything for you," Pax argued.

"I know, but that would involve him being able to help me, but right now that isn't possible," She said letting her voice become quiet again. She stared at her knees, as she rested her forehead on the dashboard.

Orion patted her back. At this point he had no idea what else to do. He stopped trying to console his daughter, and started the car. As soon the engine turned over the radio began to play. A song had just ended, and the beginning of the Cutting Crew's "Just died in your arms" came on.

Rebecca's frown deepened as the song brought a bittersweet memory back; a memory that normally brought a smile to her face now made her feel like crying even more than she already did.

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on her light make-up. Arcee had tried to help her, but honestly she didn't like Arcee. Rebecca stood there when she was done and looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was curled around her face, and was being uncooperative. She knew that she would never like the way she looked in the mirror.. There was a knock on the door bringing her from her stare off with her reflection in the mirror.

"Arcee! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want, or need your help!" Rebecca flung the bathroom door open only to find not Arcee, but Bumblebee on the other side of the door holding a light yellow rose with pink edges.

"Did I ever tell you that you are cute when you're angry?" Bumblebee asked smiling at his date.

"Yeah, so I must be gorgeous right now, because I am furious," Rebecca grumbled.

"Why are you so angry?" Bumblebee asked calmly taking a seat on the closed toilet seat.

"I can't get my make up right," Rebecca said nearly growling in her frustration.

"You look perfect, Becks, " Bumblebee said grabbing her chin forcing her to look into his calm blue eyes.

He handed her the rose, and watched her as she smelled the delicate flower. As smile crossed her face.

"This is my favorite type of rose," Rebecca muttered with a smile.

"I know," Bumblebee admitted. "Come on let's go, and get this over with."

He let her walk down the steps before him. Arcee was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.

"Your Dad said that I was taking you guys to your dance," Arcee said revealing the keys that dangled loosely off of her finger.

Rebecca nodded, and they both followed Arcee outside to her car. They climbed into the backseat together exchanging a glance. Bumblebee was the only one that knew of Rebecca's hatred towards Arcee; she never told him though, Bumblebee just knew.

The two stayed silent on the ride to the middle school. They were aware that they would probably be the only "couple" there that would be comfortable enough to dance with each other.

"Thanks for the ride, Arcee," Rebecca said climbing out of the car. Bumblebee walked around to her side, and offered her his hand. She took it in hers, and smiled.

There were so many people inside the building. The music was loud, and the room was warm. A song had just ended, and the duo stared at the deserted dance floor. "Just died in your arms" by the Cutting Crew began to play.

"Do you want to dance?" Bumblebee asked taking a step towards the dance floor, leading Rebecca as he moved.

"Yes, I would love to," She answered.

That was when she finally looked at what Bumblebee was wearing. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black buttons, and a yellow bowtie that matched his blonde hair.

They could feel all eyes on them as they began to dance with each other.

Bumblebee looked at Rebecca in a dress. It was shorter than she would have picked out so, Bumblebee knew Arcee had picked it out, and Rebecca only wore it to make Arcee, and Orion Pax happy. The dress was white with black sequin designs on it. He smiled as he looked down at her black converse.

"They can't change everything," Bumblebee thought to himself.

They two moved in sync with the beat. Bumblebee, lead her flawlessly. The motion seemed natural and Bumblebee couldn't imagine himself here with anyone else, but Rebecca. He held her as close, as the chaperons would allow.

Rebecca laughed at the chaperons. Bumblebee, thought about doing something that would get them both yelled at, but it would be worth it. He leaned closer to Becks, and she looked at him with a devious smile. Their faces were only inches apart. Bee's lips brushed against Rebecca's before for they kissed attracting the attention of the entire room, and every chaperon.

There was a chorus of 'awes', whistles, and 'ohhhs' echoing through the room as their sunny blonde, and light brown hair mingled with each other. She touched his face, and looked into his blue eyes.

She flinched as the memory finished, making Pax look at his daughter in shock. The part that hurt the most was that this was not the boy she saw at the hospital. He was pale, unresponsive, and unanimated. That Bumblebee's lips were cold, and unmoving while she could almost feel his lips brushing against hers for the first time while she was in memory's cold grasp.

"Are you alright?" Orion asked noticing the deepening frown on his daughter's face.

Rebecca nodded, not trusting her voice enough to answer him. They drove home in silence. She didn't want to talk to him, and Orion had nothing to say to her.

The house was empty until she unlocked the door, and walked in. Rebecca went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, before heading up to her room.

She held her phone, and Bumblebee's phone in her hands. She opened her phone, and scrolled down to Arcee's number in her A -bot encrypted phone. She pushed the call button, and waited for Arcee to answer her phone.

"What is it, Rebecca? You of all people should know that these phones are for emergencies only," Arcee scolded.

"I know, but at this point I could care less about Orion's rules," Rebecca responded letting the venom that she normally hid lace her tone.

"They are your Father's rules, Rebecca. He is your Father show him some respect!" Arcee commanded.

She scoffed. "You are funny. What a laugh, the only one of the brothers that actually wanted me was Omega Supreme other than him I have no Father." She added extra emphasis on the have.

"Okay, fine don't listen to me," Arcee sounded frustrated. "But whether you like it, or not I'm only here to keep Bumblebee safe."

"Keeping him safe for the Allspark," Rebecca spat back at her father's wife.

"Okay, I don't have time for this right now," Arcee said.

"Make time," Rebecca commanded, "Because I am not talking to you about this later."

"Fine," Arcee gave in. "But I can't allow you into his hospital room. Megatron, and your sister have already tried to get in there."

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of my former master, and his little bitch, I mean my sister being anywhere near Bumblebee when he couldn't defend himself, or she couldn't defend him. "Okay, I understand. There is something you can do for me though." Rebecca almost sounded calm.

"What is that?" Arcee asked.

"You can give me updates. I want to know if he is getting the proper care, and what state he is in," Rebecca demanded.

"Sweetheart," Arcee began.

"I am tired of you trying to be my Mom! You are not my mother Arcee! If you can't do what I ask, then you better watch out, because when I find you you're going to wish you were with Primus when I'm done with you." Her voice became lower, and more threatening as she spoke.

Arcee nodded. "I understand. Rebecca, I know this is hard for you. I know Bumblebee was your best friend, but maybe it is time for you to let go..."

"No, you don't understand. And he wasn't just my best friend, he is my best friend. Also, my boyfriend. You are just like Orion, neither of you understand. And I will never let him go, or give up on him. It will never happen," Rebecca said trying to hide the emotion in her voice from her "adoptive" mother.

"Reb-"

"And he is more to me than my best friend," Rebecca interrupted. She could have used the term "true love", or "soul mate", but it seemed too farfetched.

"Okay," Arcee said. "I love you, Beck. I will be home soon. Bye." Arcee hung up instead of waiting for her Stepdaughter's reply that would never come.

Rebecca sat there on her bed, and tried to smile. She just couldn't. "Come on he would want you to be happy. Smile," She said trying to distort her frown into a smile. Tears began to run down her face once again with each effort. "I'm sorry Bumblebee. I can't do it. I just can't... Nothing makes me happy when you are hurt like this. Please, come back." Rebecca could imagine Bumblebee telling her that she could do it, and that can't was never an option. Rebecca curled up into a ball, and pulled her covers over her head to hide the fact that she was crying.

The only thing that brought her from her trance was a loud knock on her door.

"Go away," Rebecca's defeated voice answered.

Whoever it was didn't listen, and opened her door. Rebecca could feel the pressure of someone sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I said to go away," Rebecca's broken voice growled.

"I guess I am not a very good listener then," Ratchet's gruff voice responded.

Her head poked out from under her blanket. "Ratchet?" She questioned.

"Well, who else would it be," Ratchet responded sarcastically.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around him tightly, like how a grandmother would hug her grandchild during a time of grief.

"I meant, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked, the only father figure she had left.

"I am here to check on you," Ratchet began. "I heard about Bumblebee. How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" She asked him with attitude, and emotion. When her blue eyes met Ratchet's, he could make out the tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I know you aren't doing good," Ratchet admitted. "I saw you outside of the hospital. You looked lost, and alone in the world."

"I am, Ratchet. Without him, I don't know what to do anymore," Rebecca admitted. "He was the only one that knew what was going on inside my head, and understood."

Ratchet hugged the small female, and tried his best to comfort her. "What about Orion, and Arcee?"

"They don't understand, Ratchet. Orion never wanted me, and I know that. Arcee tries to be a mother figure for me, but she isn't my mother," Rebecca said leaning into the hug.

"That's not true," Ratchet lied. "They love you."

"Sure they do," Rebecca muttered sarcastically. "They are too worried about the Allspark to care about me, or Bumblebee."

"It only seems like that. I think that it is just the situation making you feel this way," Ratchet said.

"I don't know what to feel anymore," She admitted. "I feel numb, empty, and cold. I can't even feel my tears anymore."

Ratchet didn't say anything. There was nothing to say to, Rebecca. She was hurt, and her parents weren't helping. The sad thing was that everything Rebecca thought was true. Orion couldn't move Rebecca from a niece to his daughter, and that was hurting her. Ratchet knew that Rebecca was still deeply connected to Omega Supreme that had once been a father to her, and the one that saved/protected her from her real mother.

"You just need to do something," Ratchet said. "Do what makes you happy, and try not to think about, Bumblebee."

Rebecca nodded, knowing that was impossible. "I am going to do that right now, Ratchet." She climbed off of her bed, and walked out of her room with Ratchet.

"What are you going to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Get something to eat, before I start writing," Rebecca lied smoothly.

"Alright," Ratchet said.

Ratchet went down the steps only to find Arcee pulling her pants down revealing hot pink panties. He covered his eyes as he noticed that she stood their in nothing, but her panties.

"Oh Ratchet, What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"I came here to check on, Rebecca, but I realize now that I need to talk to you, and Orion," Ratchet admitted.

"Alright," Arcee said leading Ratchet towards Orion's study. Before she entered, she went and pulled a clean t-shirt, and jeans.

Rebecca went into their weight, or work out room. She was going to do the only thing that made her feel better which was punching things. She stood at a punching bag in her baggy shorts, and blue sports bra hugging her chest. Rebecca was frustrated, and was trying hard to forget about everything. She punched her bag fiercely, and grunted lightly. The bag swung at her, and knocked her backwards before it fell to the floor.

She pressed her face against the punching bag, and let out a tortured scream. More tears streamed down her face, as she laid there on the ground.

Orion, Ratchet, and Arcee were sitting together in Orion's office.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Orion asked looking at the best doctor in town. "I didn't know you still made house calls." He smirked.

"I don't, but I came to check on my goddaughter," Ratchet said.

"Oh, Rebecca." A frown crossed Orion's face.

"I am worried about her, Orion," Ratchet admitted.

"Oh, she is just a girl. Things like this come, and go. Rebecca will be fine in a few weeks," Orion said waving away the subject.

"Orion, with all due respect this will not go away. She needs you to be there for her, and to start being what she needs you to be; her father," Ratchet explained.

"I am her father," Orion argued.

"Genetically, yes, but emotionally you still see her as your brother's daughter," Ratchet paused trying to figure out the right way to say this. "And Rebecca's ties with Omega Supreme are still strong."

"I am well aware of that, but I have tried to form a bond with her, but she rejects me," Orion tried to lie to Ratchet, and he was failing.

"If you are going to lie to me, Pax, you better learn to lie better. Don't try and feed me that shit. You haven't reached out to YOUR daughter, because YOU can't deal with the fact that Elita left you for your brother," Ratchet accused, causing Pax to look away in shame. "Your feelings don't matter anymore. Stop focusing on yourself, and take care of your daughter. She needs you."

Rebecca got back up, and fixed the punching bag. She began to beat it again in her frustration. "Forget, Rebecca. You need to forget," Rebecca muttered to herself, as she beat the bag. This was how she dealt with her emotions, just like always. She could feel someone's hand on her shoulder, but she knew it was just another memory sneaking up on her.

Rebecca was beating the body sized bag as the silent tears ran down her face. She didn't know what to do anymore. Omega had just died, and she felt like a lost sheep waiting for her shepherd. She had been working out for so long, and she felt bone tired, but she didn't want to stop. Stopping now would show weakness, and she wasn't weak. Also, if she kept going she could keep her mind off of what just happened, at this point it was only her and the bag in her secret little world. Rebecca continued to swing at the bag until someone touched her shoulder, urging her to swing that them. When she turned to swing at the intruder they caught her fist.

She didn't need to look to know that it was Bumblebee, he was the only one that could catch her blows in any situation. She could make out the blotchy red circles around his sad blue eyes. Rebecca wiped her tears away trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Instead of looking at him she turned away and began punching the bag again.

"No, Rebecca you need to stop," Bumblebee's defeated voice said, as he grabbed her fist; then he forced her to look at him.

"I...I can't," Rebecca admitted a few tears running down her face.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked squeezing her hand lightly.

She left out a pained sigh. "This is the only way I know how to deal with things," Rebecca admitted.

"Come here," He said wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close to him. "I know, what you are saying, but this is not the way to deal with your emotions."

"How else am I supposed to? Everyone expects me to be strong," Rebecca said, trying so hard not to cry.

"I don't expect you to be strong," Bumblebee admitted a few tears running down his cheeks, as his straight face curled into a frown. "It is okay to be sad. It is okay to cry."

"But, he wasn't my dad," She muttered looking away from the sunny blonde.

"So what? He was my dad, and someone that had saved you on many occasions. I'm sad, and I know you are too, because he loved you, and was like a father to you," Bumblebee said. He dragged Rebecca over to the ledge near the window, and sat down with her.

The girl that hardly ever cried was baling her eyes out in front of her best friend. He comforted her, and they cried together.

Rebecca continued to punch the bag until her knuckles were red. "I just want to sleep," She said wiping her forehead clean of sweat.

Her knuckles were too raw to continue to punch the bag, so she moved on to lifting weights. She lifted for about an hour, before she practiced some of her fighting stances. By the time she had begun her fighting stances she was sloppy, and too incoherent to remember what was going on.

"I'm just going to sit, and rest," Rebecca muttered sitting on the floor. She fell asleep almost instantly leaning her head against the brick wall.

Arcee, and Orion Pax were going to Rebecca's room together. They were going to check on her. Arcee knocked, and waited for a response. After a few minutes of waiting Pax just opened the door, and was shocked to see that the room was empty.

"Rebecca," Arcee exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Relax, Arcee. I am sure she is in the house somewhere," Orion explained. "I think I know where she is."

"Where?" Arcee asked.

"I think I should look by myself," Orion began as he left her room. "But if I don't find her, I will let you know."

Orion walked the hallway with a purpose. He was headed to his work-out room. He figured that she would be in there working out. He walked into the weight room, and looked around for his daughter. He found her sleeping against a wall.

"Rebecca," He said her name gently.

Rebecca didn't stir. He decided not to wake her. Orion picked her up gently, and carried her to her bedroom, and laid her on her bed. "I know you don't realize it, but I really do care about you."

The next few days were tough for Rebecca. Bumblebee was still in a coma, and Arcee had told her that he may not wake up for months, or even a year.

"Are they sure, Arcee?" Rebecca pleaded.

Arcee nodded. "I am sorry to tell you that, but it is the truth."

She tried to write away her pain, but her writing only lead her back to the boy sleeping on the hospital bed. In her writing she imagined him, like a sort of sleeping beauty. He was just one that she had no power to wake up. Bumblebee needed a princess, and she was far from being a princess. She understood he really needed a doctor, but in her mind she could imagine a princess, bringing him back to life, and whisking him away to a castle as her beloved prince. The thought upset her, but at this point she would rather him be alive than a statue forever at rest.

Months passed, and he didn't wake up. Becks began school. She would walk the halls alone, and write down a few sentences here, and there, but she couldn't find any inspiration lately. The other girls watched her walk the halls like a zombie. No one reached out to the lost girl, who may as well be there laying in the hospital bed next to her boyfriend.


End file.
